


Doo-wops and Soul Punk

by PrettyOkayGatsby



Category: Bruno Mars - Fandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Adorable!Patrick, Don't even front, F/M, Gonna call this shit Pruno, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Rare Pairings, Shy!Patrick, Slow Build, You know you like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:59:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyOkayGatsby/pseuds/PrettyOkayGatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sitting alone at a party, Patrick meets Bruno Mars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doo-wops and Soul Punk

It would be funny, watching Pete fail with every woman at the party if he weren't wishing he could do exactly the same, wishes he could be as confident as his friend who only grins and moves on after making an idiot of himself.

But despite his recent weight loss, Patrick is still shy and self-conscious.

He supposes he always will be, after all, years of teasing and emotional pain don't just disappear overnight.

He sighs and takes a sip of his Coke, wishing there was someone to be lonely with. Joe isn't here, he hates parties even more than Patrick and Andy had disappeared with a waitress early on in the evening. He can't even see Pete anymore, God only knows what he's doing.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and opened Candy Crush. It was going to be a long evening, he can already tell.

* * *

Patrick was deeply engrossed in his game, fingers flying across his screen. He didn't notice the footsteps or the squeak of the chair until someone spoke.

"Is this seat taken?"

He looked up. His jaw dropped. "Uh...no. No," he stuttered, clicking his mouth shut. _Smooth, Stump, real smooth._

Bruno Mars sat down, grinning cheerfully. "Thanks, man."

"Uh, sure, no problem," he mumbled, trying not to stare.

"I hope I'm not imposing," he continued, resting his chin on his palm. "I'm just not very good at parties and I saw you and it's just that-well, I'm a huge fan."

That was unexpected to say the least. "What?"

He grinned sheepishly. "I know, I know, once you're a celebrity you're not allowed to compliment anyone or anything but I just couldn't help myself!" He held out his free hand. "It's so great to meet you."

Patrick couldn't help but grin as he shook it. "That's great to hear, I'm a big fan of your work, too."

"We should maybe collaborate one day, yeah? Bet people would just explode from happiness."

He laughs. "Yeah, I guess they would."

It's nice talking to him. Bruno is easy-going and doesn't seem to mind when Patrick fumbles for words, skating over the long pauses.

"It's crazy, isn't it?" he murmurs, looking around. "One day you're a nobody just trying to get somewhere and the next you're famous and talking to people you only ever saw on TV."

Patrick nods, "I get how you feel. It all happened so fast, I don't think I ever had time to adjust. Everyone else seems to take to it like that, always looking so perfect and poised but me? God, I wish I could just go back in time. Muttonchops? I mean, what was I thinking?" They laugh and it's really, really nice. Being laughed with and not at.

"I like them," the other says suddenly, "the muttonchops, I mean."

"Yeah, right," Patrick grins. "Nobody liked the muttonchops. But I appreciate the sentiment all the same."

There is a companionable silence when one of Bruno's songs comes on. He grins wider than Patrick thought possible. "I'm never going to get over that," he says with a blinding white smile.

He understands how he feels. He almost had a heart attack when he first heard _Sugar_ on the radio. Patrick hums the chorus, tapping along to it on the table with his spoon.

"You know my song?" Bruno asks.

"Huh?" he blushes. "Oh, yeah, I really like it. The beat is really catchy."

"This may be the best night of my entire life, I hope you know that," he says, looking completely serious.

"I feel a bit bad that meeting me is the highlight. I would hope it would be someone a bit cooler. Like, Brad Pitt or something."

"Brad Pitt's sort of a douche."

"Really? Damn it, I liked his movies."

"Yup. Not completely terrible though. How's Elton John, by the way?"

"Absolutely amazing," he gushes, "Working with him was awesome. He's a really nice guy. Really down to Earth"

"That's good. I really looked up to him. Still do, actually"

"He's great. Maybe, if you'd like," he chewed on his bottom lip, "I could introduce you two? I don't think he's here though."

"Would you?" Bruno straightened. "I don't want you to feel uncomfortable or you know, hit you up for favors."

"No, it's fine. I think you'd get on great."

"Oh God, that's awesome. You're awesome. Shit, but what if he doesn't like me?"

"I wouldn't worry about it. I think it's pretty much impossible not to like you, man." And seriously? Who would dislike him? Bruno was funny and smart and liked Prince.

Bruno grinned and clasped his hand tightly. "You're amazing, you know that?"

He smirked "Not like Brad Pitt?"

"Not at all."

The party was slowly winding down and with a start, Patrick realized they had been talking for hours. He looked around for any sign of his bandmates and groaned. "Well, there goes my ride," he mumbled. "Assholes."

"Need a ride?" Bruno asked, fumbling in his pocket before pulling out a pair of keys.

"You don't mind?" he asked cautiously. "I wouldn't want to impose."

"Not at all." He stood and Patrick quickly slugged back the remainder of his flat coke before following.  Bruno drove a beautiful old fasioned car painted a light baby blue.

"I like your car," he said awkwardly.

"She's gorgeous, isn't she?" he grinned, stroking her dash. "So, where am I leaving you?"

The hotel wasn't too far away, twenty minutes or so and the drive pleasant, filled with music from the radio and comfortable silence. They slowly pulled to a stop out front and Patrick unbuckled."Thanks for the ride," he said, opening the door.

"You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, probably going to go key my asshole of a band's car and then go to sleep. It's late."

"Sorry I kept you so long."

"No, don't, I had a nice time. Thanks for sitting next to me."

They're both blushing now, sitting in the car that is suddenly too hot even though it is Los Angeles November and the wind is blowing hard through the open windows and doors 

"We should do it again sometime," Bruno says suddenly. "Maybe somewhere a little less crowded."

Patrick offers up a shy smile. "I'd like that." His fingers tremble as he programs his number into Bruno's phone and, feeling audacious, adds a simple :) to the end of his name. Bruno grins at him and looks so earnest and genuinely happy to see Patrick even though he is weird and awkward and probably talked too much about Prince that he leans over and pecks him, just once, on the lips. "Thanks again for the ride," he says and gets out, shutting the door.

Bruno looks frozen and slowly bursts into a smile. "Well, now you're never gonna get rid of me!" he calls out. Patrick grins and waves from the doorway.

"I look forward to it," he salutes.

The doors close behind him and the receptionist looks up. She smiles knowingly as he touches his tingling lips. "Nice night, sir?"

"Yeah," he sings, walking towards the elevator. "Real nice."

 


End file.
